fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Heartfilia Macpoodle
Heartfilia Macpoodle is a anthropomorphic dog who loves to be an actress, singer and dancer. She is an original Disney heroine designed by Fredericko007. Heartfilia had been brought to this reality as an original Christmas character since Fredericko007 had her in his thoughts through out December 2018, and in his opinion, she maybe more attractive than Minnie Mouse & Betty Boop. Appearance She has blonde hair. Gallery Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 4).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 3).png Heartfilia sitting on a Bench.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 2).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 6).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 7).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 7.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 7.10).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 7.10.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 7.15).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 7.15.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 8).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 9).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 8.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 9.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 10).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 10.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 11).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 11.5).png Heartfilia standing on a Subway Grating looked shocked.png Heartfilia standing on a Subway Grating looked shocked (in Red).png Heartfilia standing on a Subway Grating looked relaxed.png Heartfilia standing on a Subway Grating looked relaxed (in Red).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 12).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 13).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 13.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 14).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 14.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 15).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 15.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 15.10).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 16).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 16.5).png Heartfilia and the Zebra.png Heartfilia's Zebra.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 17).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 17.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 17.10).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 17.15).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 18).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 18.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 18.10).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 18.15).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 19).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 20).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 20.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 21).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 21.5).png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno 22).png Heartfilia 23.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno) 24.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno) 25.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno) 26.png Heartfilia and the Exploration Space Ship.png Heartfilia's Lamborghini Aventador 1.png Heartfilia's Lamborghini Aventador 2.png Heartfilia's Lamborghini Aventador 3.png Heartfilia as a Motorbike Racer.png Heartfilia (My Original Disney Character).png Disney (Heartfilia).png Heartfilia (Stamp).png My wants and don't wants of Heartfilia.png Heartfilia at the beach.png Heartfilia's Spot The Odd One Out Game.png Heartfilia on the other side of the beach.png Heartfilia in Outta Space.png Heartfilia on a Motorbike Racing Course.png Heartfilia's Halloween Night.png Heartfilia Macpoodle - Boots In The Night.png Heartfilia Macpoodle - Boots In The Night (Poster).png Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights.png Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Audio Edit).png Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Poster).png Heartfilia's Lama Gear.png Heartfilia Macpoodle.pdf Heartfilia Macpoodle - Last Christmas.png Heartfilia Macpoodle - Last Christmas (Poster).png Heartfilia Snowboarding.png Heartfilia (Joko-Zuno) 27.png Other Art Heartfilia (tmntsam).png Heartfilia.png Heartfilia (hobbiesmakelifebeder).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami Icon).png Heartfilia (HannahBro).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami).png Heartfilia (Genavive).png Heartfilia (fiocoletti17).png Heartfilia (redsonya131313).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami 2).png Heartfilia Walks Home.png Heartfilia with a Snowflake.png Heartfilia (Genavive 2).png Heartfilia (Voldabar).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami 3).png Heartfilia (Fight4tru-love).png Heartfilia Celebrate.png Heartfilia (Mingzzz).png Heartfilia (Genavive 3).png Heartfilia (EmilyDfan 2).png Heartfilia (Genavive 4).png Heartfilia & Mona (Genavive).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami 4).png Heartfilia & Mona (AjaOkami).png Heartfilia (AjaOkami 5).png Heartfilia (Genavive 5).png Heartfilia (Genavive 6).png Heartfilia (CarenRose436).png Heartfilia (Genavive 7).png Heartfilia in a Stormy Day.png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN).png Heartfillia's Comfy Side Portrait.png Heartfillia's first winter.png Heartfilia's Ralph Lauren Style.png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN 2).png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN 2.5).png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN 2.10).png Heartfilia (sarah4AMEN 2.15).png Heartfilia (njgp).png Heartfilia (EshiSnu).png Heartfilia's Winter Fame.png Heartfilia (njgp - Colored).png Heartfilia (Bacon-Lord).png Heartfilia (Genavive 8).png Heartfilia (Bacon-Lord 2).png Heartfilia (EshiSnu 2).png Heartfilia (EshiSnu 2.5).png Heartfilia (gelfnig).png Heartfilia's Snowflake Fiasco.png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 1).png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 2).png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 3).png Heartfilia in her Bikini (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 2 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia by AjaOkami.png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 4).png Heartfilia (chey-chey15 5).png Heartfilia 3 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 4 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (DuvessaCrow).png Heartfilia (DuvessaCrow - Digital).png Heartfilia 1 (starflake3).png Heartfilia 2 (starflake3).png Heartfilia 5 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 6 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia & Mona 2 (Genavive).png Heartfilia's Beach Paradise.png Heartfilia 7 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 8 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 9 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 10 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia Macpoodle (Doll Divine).png Heartfilia Macpoodle (Doll Divine - StoryBook).png Heartfilia 11 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (StormieCreater).png Heartfilia 12 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (fude-chan-art).png Heartfilia, Mona & Roxanne (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (EshiSnu 3).png Heartfilia, Mona & Roxanne (gelfnig 2).png Heartfilia 2 (StormieCreater).png Heartfilia (Genavive 9).png Heartfilia Macpoodle (JohnnyRoseArt).png Heartfilia 13 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 14 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 14.5 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 14.10 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 15 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 15.5 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 16 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 16.5 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 17 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia 18 (gelfnig).png Heartfilia (ChaosEmpress).png Heartfilia 3 (StormieCreater).png Heartfilia 1 (Jadeflower2002).png Heartfilia 2 (Jadeflower2002).png Heartfilia 2 (ChaosEmpress).png Heartfilia (topcatmeeces97).png Heartfilia 3 (Jadeflower2002).png Videos Heartfilia Macpoodle - Boots In The Night Heartfilia Macpoodle Boots In The Night (Storyboard) Heartfilia Macpoodle - Last Christmas Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Audio Edit) Audio Heartfilia Macpoodle - Boots In The Night.ogg|Boots In The Night Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights.ogg|We'll Light Up Holiday Lights Heartfilia Macpoodle - We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Audio Edit).ogg|We'll Light Up Holiday Lights (Audio Edit) Heartfilia Macpoodle - Last Christmas.ogg|Last Christmas Other Sites Fanpop: http://www.fanpop.com/clubs/heartfilia-macpoodle Soundcloud: https://soundcloud.com/user-32111027 Facebook: https://www.facebook.com/groups/HeartfiliaMacpoodle/ Category:Heartfilia Macpoodle Category:OC Category:Original Characters Category:Disney Category:Disney characters Category:Disney Fan Fiction Category:Disney Fanon Category:Christmas Category:Christmas Characters Category:Disney Christmas Characters Category:Female Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Mickey Mouse Category:Walt Disney Pictures Category:Walt Disney Animation Studios Category:Disney on Ice Category:Magical Girl Category:Fanfiction Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fan Characters Category:Fan Disney Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Singers Category:Singing characters Category:American singers Category:Actresses Category:American female actresses Category:Original Disney Character